


He Shouldn't Be Alive.

by eskititgay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternative Universe - Different Traitor, Different blackened and victims, Different motives too, Different people die :), FUCK, I totally didn't write this to make Leon live, I... actually have to put thought into my writing now, Just realized I'll have to write my own trials. Sigh., M/M, No way..., People get character arcs?? Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskititgay/pseuds/eskititgay
Summary: Makoto manages to stop Leon's execution, saving him in the process. What an interesting turn of events.New victims, new blackened, and new mastermind/traitor.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	He Shouldn't Be Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of impulse. sigh.

Makoto watched as his friend, Kuwata Leon, hyperventilated. He had just deemed the baseball player guilty of the death of another friend of his, Maizono Sayaka. 

“I-I-” Kuwata stuttered, looking around at everyone. He couldn’t help the nervous laughs that escaped from his mouth, though he was clearly on the verge of tears. Makoto felt extremely bad. This was all his fault, in some sort of way. If he and Sayaka hadn’t swapped rooms, maybe this would’ve been prevented. Maybe if he managed to convince Sayaka that things weren’t all too bad here-

His thoughts were interrupted at the collar that suddenly latched out at Kuwata from behind. The collar clipped around his neck and snatched him backwards. Kuwata let out a choked shout as he was dragged down the hall. Makoto was the first one to run after him, his classmates following close behind. What was going to happen to the SHSL Baseball Player?

He soon got his answer once he watched Kuwata get slammed into a pole. Bars came out of the pole and locked him in place. The fence gates slammed shut, preventing the other students from running in. Monokuma appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, baseball bat in hand. The bear loaded balls into the pitching machine before pointing his bat in Kuwata’s direction. Said man was currently struggling to get out of the metal grip that trapped him against the pole.

Makoto had a feeling he knew where this was going and Kuwata seemed to think the same.

Their suspicions were proven correct when the machine whirred to life, shooting one ball at a time, all aimed towards Kuwata’s crotch (ouch) before more shot out, aiming for the his upper body. Makoto grimaced at seeing the execution progress. The cries of pain Kuwata let out didn’t make things any better. Makoto tore his view from the execution and observed the fence. The gate was labeled “Keep Out”; however, it wouldn’t be all too hard to climb. They could potentially stop this execution.  _ They could prevent another friend from dying. _

But what about the rules? He wouldn’t potentially get punished for stopping an execution, would he? So far to his knowledge, there was no rule that said he  _ couldn’t _ stop an execution. He glanced back towards his classmates. Most of them were looking away while others watched, looks of anguish on their faces. Kirigiri, Togami, and Ludenberg didn’t look all too upset, but that was expected from what Makoto knew about them so far. He looked forward again. Kuwata wouldn’t last much longer, he had to make a choice. A choice that could potentially change things for all of them. A choice that could stop this horrible killing game.

…

It was decided. Makoto was going to intervene. 

Even if it cost him his life.

Sucking in a breath, Makoto latched onto the fence, quickly making his way up and over it. Some of his classmates gasped in surprise. Monokuma glanced back towards him, looked away, then quickly turned back in clear shock. “H-Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Monokuma shouted, sweat somehow building on his robotic face. 

The lucky student didn’t bother answering as he jumped down. He must’ve landed wrongly because his ankle bent upon impact, but he kept going. He slammed his body into the heavy pitch machine. The machine tilted over, the balls aiming away from Kuwata. It soon whirred to a stop, the last ball rolling by Makoto’s feet. Makoto limped over to Kuwata, spreading his arms in an attempt to protect the other’s body.

“N… Naegi…?” Kuwata’s voice nearly startled Makoto, seeing as the baseball player looked nearly out of it. One quick glance behind him proved that Kuwata was, indeed, staring at the other in disbelief, blood staining his clothes in multiple areas.

Makoto turned back towards Monokuma and his classmates, trying his best to look stern. “I’m saving my friend!” He shouted, a late response to Monokuma’s earlier question. “I couldn’t just sit back and watch you kill him!” 

If looks could kill, the brunette was sure he’d be dead. He wasn’t even aware Monokuma could glare. “You may not be breaking any rules, but rule number 8 states that once the guilty party is found, they ALONE will be _ EXECUTED _ !”

“Then take me instead! Kuwata-kun shouldn’t be blamed for this! How would you feel if the person who attempted to murder you was held in the same building as you? They could easily re-attempt it anytime, and no one should have to deal with that!” Makoto stood his ground. His eyes narrowed at Monokuma.

The two held eye contact with each other before Monokuma began to laugh. “Puhuhuhu!~ I know I’m a stickler for rules buuut-” He winked at Makoto. “I’ll allow it this time! It’d make things more  _ interesting _ anyway. But no more interfering with executions, got it?!”” He threw his arms up angrily, growling his last statement. He walked away from the area and grumbled something about “ungrateful kids” and “awesome execution.”

Right as the despair bear was out of view, the bars that held Kuwata in place released him. Kuwata immediately dropped and Makoto rushed to catch him. He ended up catching the injured man’s arms, which prevented the other from falling completely on the ground.

“Kuwata-kun? Can you stand?” Makoto looked down towards Kuwata’s legs. There were rips in his pants and the skin that was revealed was all bruised and bloodied. Makoto nearly felt stupid for asking.

Surprisingly, Kuwata nodded his head and hummed. “Mmhm.” He struggled to stand properly but, miraculously, managed to. His breathing was labored, he was bleeding from seemingly everywhere, and Makoto swears at least a few bones had to be broken. Despite all that, Kuwata stumbled as he turned around and stretched out his arms. He grinned without managing to wince at his busted lip and gave a weak “Ta-da~” as if he was some shoddy magician.

Though the situation they were in was far from funny, Makoto couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

The mastermind watched the two interact. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Monokuma was correct, though. This was going to get quite interesting. Speaking of Monokuma... 

Their eyes flicked towards where he had walked off to, then looked back at the students ahead of them. Everyone was staring at Naegi and Kuwata as if they had grown an extra pair of arms. They were supposed to be staring at a  _ dead man _ , not two idiots.

They inwardly sighed and waited for a few students to exit in front of them, following behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how long this will last before i eventually abandon it /j


End file.
